horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Messengers
The Messengers is a 2007 horror film directed by The Pang Brothers(Danny Pang Phat,and Oxide Pang Chun). Produced by Sam Raimi, William Sherak, Jason Shuman and Robert G. Tapert.Written by Stuart Beattle,Todd Farmer, and Mark Wheaton. Cast: Kristen Stewart as Jessica "Jess" Solomon Dylan McDermott as Roy Solomon Penelope Ann Miller as Denise Solomon John Corbett as John Burwell Plot A woman tells her son that he has to be strong and that everything will be okay. She packs her suitcase, but she stops and hears something coming towards the door and tells her son to hide under the bed.The door opens and something throws the woman against the wall.The boy, horrified, runs out of the room into his equally scared sister's.She grabs him and runs down the stairs.The boy hides under the table, but his sister is caught and pushed over the stair railings and is injured.She crawls to the boy and tells him to run, and then is dragged to the cellar, her nails clawing the floor.The boy runs into the kitchen and hides in a cabinet.The only light is a slit down his face.The light grows wider, and he is pulled out. Five years later, a family from Chicago, Illinois move into the house, hoping to start a sunflower farm.The daughter, Jess, is upset about moving away from her friends.Once, she drunk drives with her toddler brother Ben.She crashes, seriously hurting Ben.He recovered, but he won't speak (selective mutism).Her parents Roy and Denise don't trust her after that incident.Roy, who grew up in the next country and has farming experience, moved his family to a farm to help heal his family. Ominous events started to occur.The house always has crows flying over it.Some attack Roy.But, are scared away by a man named John Burwell, who Roy hires to help with the farm.Meanwhile,Ben sees the mother and children's ghost, but doesn't scare him.Jess is aware of their presence but can't see them.The adults don't see the ghosts at all. Jess is sleeping when the sons ghost is standing at the foot of the bed and is caressing Jess's bare feet Jess wakes up and pulls her feet away but the ghost is gone. Jess' parents don't believe her either.Ben witnessed it happening, but is very young and won't speak, so she doen't have any proof.Only Bobby, a teenage boy who she meets and befriends support her. Ben and Jess have more encounters of the ghosts in the house.One attack happened in the barn.Jess sees the son, arms wrapped around his legs.Jess asks if he's okay, but he doesn't answer.She moves closer to the boy, he turns around.Revealing his white eyes, pale skin with grey cuts on his face.He attacks Jess, resulting in giving her bruises and cuts.Afterwards, she is rushed to the hospital.Her parents think she did this to herself because she wants to go back to Chicago.They won't believe that ghosts haunt the house.Because they don't, tensions rise and Jess is determined to save her family. Out of the hospital, Jess and Bobby try to find out what happened to the last family who lived in the house, they find out that the Rollins lived there.Jess sees a picture of the family, and she finds out that John's the father of the family, also that he killed them all.Frightened, Jess takes Bobby to his house and tells her parents before it's too late. Meanwhile, at home, Denise is putting Ben to sleep.Only to see a bloodspot she had already cleaned on the wall.It's the same spot where the mother, Mary Rollins was thrown.Suddenly, Denise sees Mary's spirit emerging from the bloodstain.Terrified and determined to leave, Denise packs suitcases and puts them on the front porch.John, after attacked by crows, think that Denise is Mary, and that Ben is his son Micheal, and that they're trying to leave like Denise did.He runs into the house and attacks Denise (thinking she's Mary).Denise grabs Ben, and runs inside the cellar to hide from their attacker. When Bobby and Jess arrive, Jess calls for her parents.John attacks them from behind with a pitchfork, knocking Bobby out.Jess runs into the cellar and bolts the door, blocks the windows, and breaks the bulbs so they could stay hidden in darkness.John gets in the cellar and looks for the three, still believing their his family.Roy runs in to help Ben and Denise, only to stabbed by a pitchfork. Jess tries too leave through the outside cellar door but John grabs Jess's pant leg Jess wiggles her foot trying to get John to let go. John struggles to keep his ahold of Jess's pant leg John uses his other hand to grab Jess's ankle and pulls her back in. John's ghostly family arrives from the mud and tries to pull John down. As they do, John grabs Jess's ankle to keep him from sinking. Jess' parents work together to save their daughter by pulling her free from John's grip as he sinks, John pulls Jess's shoe off and sinks to the bottom with his family. The police and paramedics arrive shortly after the attack.Roy is loaded into an ambulance, while he and Denise apologize to Jess for not believing her, and that they would never doubt her again.Everything went back to normal, crows didn't attack anymore, the ghosts stop appearing and Ben starts talking.They appear to be a normal family once again and the house and land look better than ever. Gallery Category:The Messengers (series) Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2007 films Category:Paranormal films Category:Supernatural films Category:Ghost and spirit films Category:Screen Gems Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Ghost House Pictures